Al risverglio da un incubo
by GeNesiS5
Summary: spoiler per STALKER
1. Capitolo1L'Inizio della storia

TITOLO: AL RISVEGLIO DA UN INCUBO  
  
AUTORE: GeNesiS  
  
GENERE: GENERAL/ROMANCE  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PARING: N/S  
  
SPOILER: " STALKER "  
  
Sara era stata la prima ad arrivare in ospedale, quando Warrick l'aveva chiamata per avvisarla che Nick era stato ricoverato dopo un attacco sulla scena del crimine.  
  
Flash back  
  
Sara stava tornando al laboratorio dopo aver interrogato gli elettricisti che avevano lavorato a casa di Jane Gallaway senza scoprire niente di utile per il caso quando sentì il suo cellulare suonare, accostata la sua SUV al lato della strada guardò l'identificatore delle chiamate, era Warrick.  
  
" Ehi Warrick, spero che tu e Nick abbiate avuto più fortuna di me  
  
riguardo." - Warrick la interrompette prima che lei riuscisse a  
  
terminare la frase - " Nick è in ospedale" disse con la voce soffocata  
  
dai sensi di colpa, Sara rimase bloccata da quell'affermazione, le  
  
uniche parole che riempivano la sua mente erano NICK e OSPEDALE, dopo  
  
qualche istante finalmente riuscì a dire - "Dove? Warrick, ti prego  
  
dimmi dove l'hanno portato" le parole le uscirono singhiozzanti e  
  
contenevano tutta la paura che Sara provava in quel momento al  
  
pensiero che Nick potesse essere ferito e forse peggio, ma Sara si  
  
proibì di pensare che Nick potesse morire, perché non poteva farlo,  
  
non poteva lasciarla, non adesso che finalmente aveva capito cosa  
  
provava veramente per lui, ed era qualcosa che andava al di la della  
  
semplice amicizia.  
  
Fine Flash back  
  
Sara era appena arrivata alla stanza di Nick e vide Warrick al telefono, **starà chiamando gli altri **pensò Sara, mentre cercava disperatamente di poter vedere qualche cosa dalla porta lievemente aperta della stanza di Nick, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere fu una donna in camice bianco, **probabilmente una dottoressa** pensò che stava finendo di visitare il CSI. Non riuscendo a vedere Nick la paura che Sara aveva provato fino a quel momento aumentò, la testa era come se le scoppiasse, il battito cardiaco aveva superato di gran lunga il normale ritmo e avevano cominciato a tremarle le mani, all'improvviso senti qualcosa toccargli la spalla destra e si girò di scatto rilasciando il respiro che non si era accorta di trattenere, era Warrick con il viso segnato dai rimorsi. Ehi, Sara, hai fatto in fretta" disse lui con tono lieve - "Si, beh, ero in zona, ma cosa è successo? Cosa è successo a Nick?"- Warrick prese un lungo respiro e raccontò a Sara cosa era successo a casa di Nigel Crane. Ascoltando le parole del collega Sara sentì un brivido percorrerle l'intero corpo quando Warrick le disse la parte della finestra e della caduta di Nick; poco dopo arrivarono Catherine Willows e Gil Grissom visibilmente e ovviamente preoccupati per quello che era successo al giovane CSI.  
  
Pochi minuti dopo si aprì la porta della stanza e Sara e Catherine balzarono in piedi alla vista della dottoressa in attesa di sapere come stava il loro collega. "Commozione celebrale, due costole rotte, distorsione al polso, cinque punti di sutura.poteva andare molto peggio" fu il resoconto della dottoressa non poi cosi grave tutto sommato, ma tutto quello che Sara voleva in questo momento era poter vedere Nick, poter nuovamente vedere il suo viso, il suo sorriso. "Si riprenderà vero?" chiese Warrick preoccupato - " Deve riposare ma non credo che lo tratterremmo a lungo"- disse la dottoressa mentre Grissom si sistema gli occhiali sollevato dopo aver sentito la prognosi - "Grazie dottoressa" fu la risposta del supervisore. Dopo aver detto a Warrick di non incolparsi dell'accaduto Grissom e Catherine si apprestarono ad andare sulla nuova scena del crimine per cercare di scoprire cosa fosse accaduto; prima di uscire Grissom guardò Sara come per chiederle cosa volesse fare e lei sapeva bene quale era la risposta e la sapeva anche lui cosi se ne andò con Cath senza dire niente.  
  
L'infermiera di turno aveva appena fatto sapere che il paziente stava riprendendo conoscenza e che era possibile effettuare una sola visita alla volta, Sara sapeva che sicuramente Warrick avrebbe voluto parlare con Nick per chiarirsi sull'accaduto, ma in cuor suo sperava di poter vedere subito Nick, alzando la testa incontò gli occhi del collega e disse -" Warrick, penso che tu voglia entrare." ma ancora una volta fu interrotta dalle parole dell'altro - "No Sara, è più giusto che sia tu ad entrare per prima e sono sicuro che anche Nick gradirà di più" disse aggiungendo un sorriso sull'ultima affermazione. Sara rimase un po' a pensare a quello che aveva appena sentito ma non obbiettò, non poteva rifiutare la generosa offerta che le era stata concessa cosi con un lieve sorriso ringraziò l'amico ed entrò nella stanza di Nick.  
  
Appena aprì la porta lo vide, gli occhi socchiusi e un grande cerotto che gli copriva gran parte della fronte ancora una volta si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro mentre lentamente si avvicinava a quel freddo letto d'ospedale sul quale era distesa la cosa più importante della sua vita. Nick aprì lentamente gli occhi e appena riconobbe la figura di Sara, anche se un po' sfocata per l'effetto della botta in testa, le sue labbra lasciarono trasparire un sorriso e vedendolo Sara si sentì subito meglio.  
  
-"Ehi uomo d'acciaio, come stai?" - " Come se fossi stato investito da un camion, qualcuno ha preso la targa?"- Fu il turno di Sara a sorridere adesso mentre con una mano accarezzava lievemente la fronte di Nick, proprio accanto al bendaggio. -"Sai mi hai fatto spaventare da morire Nick io." Sara sentì una lacrima scenderle sulla guancia ma prontamente Nick la rimosse con il pollice della sua mano sinista, e disse dolcemente -"Ehi, non devi piangere Sara, non mi perdonerei mai se ti facessi piangere"- Sara abbozzò un altro sorriso mentre le mani stringevano quella di Nick e lentamente vi strofinava contro la guancia dove lui aveva appena asciugato la lacrima. In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta, era Warrick seguito dalla dottoressa che aveva annunciato che Nick poteva essere dimesso.  
  
Nel corridoio Sara insistette nel voler spingere Nick sulla sedia a rotelle e i tre si avviarono verso la macchina di Sara, che si era proposta di riaccompagnare a casa il collega. Il breve tratto di strada che portava alla casa di Nick fu percorso in silenzio, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire all'altro, poi arrivati a destinazione scesero dalla macchina e Sara accompagnò Nick all'ingresso di casa sua, entrarono e Nick andò subito a sedersi sul divano, il dolore alle costole era ancora molto forte. -" Allora se non hai bisogno di niente io vado" disse Sara non volendo veramente andarsene, - " Perché non rimani un po'? Potresti farmi un po' di compagnia, sai non mi va di restare solo in questo momento"- Sara annui lievemente e Nick le fece segno di andarsi a sedere accanto a lui, Sara si accomodò sul divano vicino a Nick e i due cominciarono a parlare, non in particolare di quello che era successo, ma in generale gradendo l'uno la compagnia dell'altra. Era passata ormai più di un ora e Nick si era addormentato sulla spalla di Sara ancora visibilmente provato dall'accaduto, lei lo osservava dormire e delicatamente gli accarezzava la fronte passando la mano sui suoi corti capelli scuri. Improvvisamente il suono di un cellulare interrompette il momento Sara cercò di affrettarsi a rispondere per evitare che il rumore svegliasse Nick, ma fu inutile, il CSI si aprì gli occhi ancora piuttosto addormentato guardò la collega rispondere alla chiamata.  
  
-" Era Grissom, mi dispiace Nick devo andare e mi dispiace anche averti svegliato" - " Cosa? no non preoccuparti, anzi ti ringrazio di essere rimasta e di avermi lasciato dormire sulla tua spalla" disse lui leggermente imbarazzato, Sara lo guardò e timidamente sorrise prima di alzarsi dal divano e dirigersi verso la porta. Prima di oltrepassare l'uscio si girò e vide che Nick si era già alzato dal divano ed era a pochi passi da lei, prima che potesse dire qualche cosa Nick la strinse in un caldo e lungo abbraccio mentre le bisbigliava tra i capelli un " Grazie di tutto Sara".  
  
Sara raggiunse il laboratorio e si diresse verso la sala audio visiva dove trovò Grissom, Cath, Warrick e Archie intenti a guardare degli spezzoni di video trovati durante la perquisizione a casa di Crane. La visione fu agghiacciante, quel tipo era proprio matto e Sara dovette controllarsi per non inveire contro il monitor quando vide l'immagine di quello psicopatico che disse: " Nick, mi permetteresti di fermarti il cuore?".fu quest'ultima frase ad allarmare ancora di più i CSI e si convinsero che Nick era davvero in pericolo, Sara avrebbe voluto andare da Nick ma Grissom glielo proibì e chiamò invece Brass perché si dirigesse subito a casa del giovane CSI e poi chiamò Nick per avvisarlo di quanto avevano scoperto.  
  
Al dipartimento di polizia Sara era agitatissima, aveva sentito tramite il canale della polizia cosa era successo a casa di Nick ed era in ansia su come stesse lui dopo quello che aveva passato.  
  
SARA'S POV  
  
Finalmente lo vidi arrivare attraverso il corridoio, accanto a lui c'era Brass, l'espressione del suo volto fu come una pugnalata al cuore, era distrutto, shockato, il suo splendido viso segnato da un misto di paura, rabbia e pena, tanta pena per l'uomo che aveva cercato di ucciderlo poco prima. Poi ci fu l'interrogatorio, eravamo tutti e cinque dietro al vetro della sala nascosta ad ascoltare la cantilena che Crane continuava a ripetere da quando era stato arrestato " Sono uno chi sono, sono uno chi sono" e ogni volta vedevo Nick irrigidirsi sempre di più, avrei voluto andare da lui, abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non potevo non con Grissom e gli altri nella stanza, non era ancora il momento, tutto quello che dissi fu "Gli daranno l'ergastolo Nick, è finita" ma lui scosse la testa e disse continuando a guardare Crane che adesso si era alzato e si era diretto al vetro proprio di fronte a Nick -" Non è finita per me, è finita per Gane Gallaway" - all'inizio non capì le sue parole ma poi colsi quello che volevano dire poi cominciarono a lasciare tutti la stanza e cosi feci anche io, decisi che avrei aspettato Nick in corridoio e sarei stata con lui se ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
  
Nick uscì dalla stanza e tirò un gran sospiro come se si fosse appena tolto un gran peso di dosso poi alzò la testa e i nostri sguardi si intrecciarono, quel attimo valeva più di mille parole. Dopo qualche secondo Nick cominciò ad avvicinarsi a me e io continuavo a guardare nei suoi bellissimi occhi cercando di trovare il coraggio per dichiarare i miei sentimenti ma riuscì solamente a dire " Come stai Nick?"- lui mi guardò come si fosse aspettato quella risposta poi disse " Ci sono stati giorni migliori" e abbozzò un lieve sorriso io ricambiai e aggiunsi " Dai che ti riaccompagno a casa, hai bisogno di riposare"- lui si fermò mi strinse gentilmente il braccio e disse - " Non posso tornare a casa Sara, è una scena del crimine, tu vai pure io chiamerò un taxi e andrò a dormire in albergo"- "No Nick, non ci penso neanche a farti dormire in un albergo, vieni a dormire da me, sarei felice di ospitarti" dissi quasi pregandolo di accettare - lui mi guardò e disse insicuro -"Non devi farlo Sara, io non voglio essere un peso per te"- " Non devi neanche pensare una cosa del genere Nick, sarei felicissima se venissi da me stasera e non accetto rifiuti" questa volta riuscì a mettere un po' di ironia nella frase e funzionò, Nick prese un lungo respiro ma poi accettò la sua offerta. 


	2. Chapter2Incubi

capitolo2  
  
Sara era nello spogliatoio a raccogliere le sue cose prima di andare a casa con Nick che la stava aspettando in corridoio.  
  
"Ehi Nicky è ora di colazione, ti va di andare a mangiare un boccone da qualche parte?" chiese Sara uscendo dalla stanza - " A dire la verità sono un po' stanco, ma se vuoi andiamo lo stesso penso di poter reggere ancora un po'" - "No, non preoccuparti farò qualche cosa a casa , tu hai bisogno di riposo, dai andiamo" -"Ma davvero Sara, possiamo fermarci un po' se…" - "Nick lo sai che è inutile discutere con me, per cui discorso chiuso, e adesso andiamo" disse Sara col suo solito tono testardo, il quale fece sospirare Nick in segno di cedimento - "Come vuoi Sidle" disse lui seguendola nel parcheggio. Il tragitto verso casa di Sara fu fatto in religioso silenzio; Nick stava cedendo alla stanchezza, merito anche della incessante emicrania e stava lottando per tenere gli occhi aperti, mentre Sara stava avendo un dibattito mentale sulle possibili conseguenze che avrebbe portato una sua possibile relazione con Nick, ammesso che lui provasse lo stesso per lei certo, e si chiedeva se invece avesse fatto meglio a continuare a negare che ci fosse qualcosa di più dell'amicizia e mantenere un rapporto strettamente platonico ma il fatto che lui avrebbe passato la notte da lei, anche considerando gli spiacevoli avvenimenti delle ore precedenti le impediva di pensare razionalmente ….  
  
La macchina di Sara arrivò nel vialetto che conduceva al parcheggio del suo appartamento dove pochi secondi dopo mise il veicolo in sosta; appena spense il motore si girò verso il lato del passeggero e vi trovò un Nick addormentato con la testa premuta sul vetro dello sportello; lentamente si avvicinò a lui e accarezzandogli la guancia con una mando con l'altra lo scuoteva lievemente, attenta a non procurargli altro dolore oltre a quello delle ferite…-"Nick, siamo arrivati svegliati" improvvisamente Nick apri gli occhi e si girò di scatto verso Sara allontanandola con un braccio non rendendosi ancora conto di chi fosse la persona al suo fianco e cominciò a dire: " Stai lontano da me, non mi toccare"- Sara capì di aver svegliato Nick nel bel mezzo di un incubo che probabilmente includeva Crane e cosi cercò di rimanere il più calma possibile "Nick, sono io Sara, calmati Nick, va tutto bene adesso" cosi dicendo si avvicinò lentamente ; lui sollevò la testa e incontrò il suo sguardo "Sara .." disse tenendo sempre gli occhi socchiusi "Sara sei tu?" - "Si Nick sono io, che ne dici se entriamo così potrai stenderti e dormire un po'?" e con questo scese dalla macchina e si avviò dalla parte del passeggero per aiutare Nick a scendere dal momento che sembrava avesse qualche difficoltà, arrivò appena in tempo e in qualche modo riuscì ad evitare che cadesse per terra, lo aiutò a camminare verso la porta ma a pochi passi dal ingresso Nick si fermò-"Non ce la faccio Sara, mi sta scoppiando la testa" - " Lo so che fa male Nick, ma è x questo che devi farcela, cosi poi potrai riposare, guarda manca poco siamo quasi arrivati" , lui deglutì faticosamente, prese un gran respiro e riprese la sua via verso la porta, appena entrati Sara lo condusse sul divano nel quale vi sprofondò. "Ehi Nick, vuoi qualche cosa da bere intanto che ti preparo il letto?" -"Acqua, devo prendere una pastiglia, mi sembra di impazzire" disse portandosi una mano alla testa nel tentativo di nascondere una smorfia di dolore che però non passò inosservata a Sara -"OK, ora ti porto l'acqua e sai penso sia un bene che tu sia venuto qui a stare da me, con una commozione hai bisogno di stare sotto controllo" disse dirigendosi verso la cucina. Tornando il sala gli allungò il bicchiere, ecco qui la tua acqua se ne vuoi ancora fammelo sapere, io intanto vado di la a mettere a posto ok?" lui annui lievemente mentre inghiottiva una delle pillole che gli avevano prescritto in ospedale e Sara sparì in una delle stanze nel corridoio…  
  
Alcuni minuti dopo Sara tornò da Nick e lo aiutò ad andare nella sua camera da letto che aveva deciso di cedergli date le sue condizioni appena si distese sul letto lei fece per uscire dalla stanza ma lui disse "Ehi Sar, questa è la tua camera vero?" lei annuì voltandosi verso di lui, i loro sguardi si incrociarono per l'ennesima volta quella sera e lui disse "Tu dove dormirai"- "Oh, io starò sul divano, non preoccuparti e poi lo sai che io non dormo mai" rispose lei abbozzando un sorriso e sperando di convincerlo a rimanere a dormire li - "Perché non rimani qui, con me?" chiese lui mantenendo sempre gli occhi fissi su quelli di lei. A quelle parole a Sara saltò un battito nel cuore, e improvvisamente la sua mente cominciò a infittirsi di domande sul significato di quella frase, ma prima di riuscire a dire qualche cosa lui aggiunse "Non mi va di restare solo stasera e non voglio che tu dorma sul divano, in fondo siamo due adulti, possiamo tranquillamente dividere il letto e cosi potresti anche controllarmi, dai dimmi di si" disse lui pregando che lei accettasse la sua proposta mentre la sua voce interiore diceva ** "si certo siete due adulti ma tu vorresti che ci fosse qualche cosa di più dell'amicizia tra di voi"**. Sara si morse il labbro inferiore poi disse "Ok, hai ragione siamo due adulti, dammi un minuto per prepararmi e cosi dicendo sparì dietro la porta del bagno ** "Ha ragione, siamo due adulti, siamo perfettamente in grado di reggere la situazione, e poi noi siamo solo amici, che cosa potrebbe succedere?" -** "Si certo siete solo amici che però vorrebbero essere di più"** le ricordò la sua voce interna -"Andiamo Sara ce la puoi fare" si disse prima di uscire dal bagno sperando di trovare Nick già addormentato, ma non era cosi, lui era li, disteso sul letto che la aspettava-"Hai qualche preferenza sulla parte in cui dormire?" chiese lui inarcando un sopracciglio -" No, vanno bene tutte e due, scegli pure tu" disse Sara sedendosi sul bordo destro del letto, la parte che Nick non aveva occupato , lentamente si distese cercando di mantenere il più possibile la distanza da lui e disse "Notte Nick, se hai bisogno di qualche cosa chiamami ok?" - "Ok, notte Sara" ci misero entrambi molto tempo ad addormentarsi merito soprattutto del effetto della loro vicinanza ma finalmente riuscirono a prender sonno.   
  
Dopo un paio d'ore Sara si svegliò a causa di forti lamenti e bruschi movimenti che sentiva accanto a lei, accese la luce e vide Nick completamente bagnato di sudore agitarsi nel letto evidentemente in preda a un nuovo incubo avvicinandosi al suo corpo lo agitò delicatamente nel tentativo di svegliarlo e come risultato ottenne un brusco scattò con il quale Nick si sedette sul letto accompagnato dal respiro affannato. "Nick stai bene? Sei tutto bagnato" disse Sara notando l'espressione spaventata del collega - "Mi dispiace Sara, non volevo svegliarti, forse avrei fatto meglio ad andare a dormire sul divano"- "No Nick non dirlo neanche, hai avuto un incubo? Ne vuoi parlare?" - lui scosse la testa e lei sapeva che non doveva essere facile per lui parlarne cosi presto e cosi aggiunse "Ehi vuoi fare una doccia?" lui annui mentre lei gli mostrava dove era l'occorrente - "Sai Nick, dovrei avere un paio di magliette che mio fratello ha lasciato qui l'ultima volta, ti dovrebbero stare, x il resto non penso di avere niente mi spiace" - "non preoccuparti Sara, la maglietta andrà benissimo il resto cercherò di arrangiarmi grazie" disse chiudendo la porta del bagno, Sara sentì l'acqua scorrere e tornò verso il letto in attesa del suo ritorno.  
  
TBC 


	3. Capitolo3Ricordi

Appena rimase solo nella stanza da bagno Nick si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta, socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi inspirando profondamente nel tentativo di calmarsi un po' i nervi; anche se di fronte a Sara era riuscito in parte a mascherare le sue ansie sapeva bene che quell'incubo lo aveva scosso profondamente riaprendo una ferita che con fatica era riuscito a rimarginare, quelle immagini terribili ancora impresse nella sua memoria e che aveva imparato ad ignorare ora avevano trovato una via d'uscita e lo minacciavano di nuovo e tutto per colpa di un "fottutissimo" psicopatico che lo aveva scelto per sfogare le sue manie. Aprì improvvisamente gli occhi che inevitabilmente erano tornati a vedere quelle scene, quelle terribili scene che lo avevano perseguitato per anni e si ritrovò a controllare ogni cm della stanza in cerca di qualche cosa di sospetto, si era sorpreso più di una volta a perlustrare una nuova stanza in cui entrava dal suo precedente incontro con Nigel. "Andiamo Nick, non c'è niente di strano qui, è solo immaginazione, solo immaginazione." si disse a voce alta nel tentativo di convincersi che nulla era fuori dall'ordinario e aprendo la bocca della doccia sperando che il rumore dell'acqua avrebbe in un qualche modo fatto scomparire i rumori che sentiva, ma che nella maggior parte dei casi erano frutto della sua suggestione e lo stress, combinato con i postumi del trauma cranico certo non lo avrebbero aiutato a convincersi del contrario.  
  
SARA'S POV  
  
Mi chiedo cosa stia pensando in questo momento, ti prego Nick confidati con me, lascia che ti aiuti a superare le tue paure.Sara sospirò profondamente indirizzando lo sguardo verso la porta del bagno e distendendosi sul letto; fissava la porta aspettando ansiosa il ritorno di Nick quando all'improvviso, stremata dalla propria stanchezza cedette alla pesantezza delle sue palpebre.  
  
L'acqua calda gli scorreva sul corpo teso ma senza riuscire a rilassarlo, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi era sempre la stessa storia, era un incubo che continuava a ripetersi nella sua testa senza dargli un attimo di tregua; quando l'acqua si fece fredda Nick decise che era giunto il momento di uscire e si avvolse la vita in un asciugamano mentre con un altro si asciugava i capelli e la parte superiore del corpo; decise poi di indossare una delle magliette che gli aveva dato Sara e di rimanere solo con i boxer il che lo aveva sempre rilassato e sperava che anche per questa volta funzionasse, l'unico problema era il fatto che si trovasse a casa di Sara. Aperta la porta del bagno lo sguardo di Nick si posò immediatamente sulla figura addormentata che aveva di fronte e la sua espressione si rilassò lievemente mentre le si avvicinava... Arrivato al bordo del letto raccolse una coperta che era ai piedi del letto e vi coprì Sara prima di rialzarsi allungò una mano verso il viso di lei per sistemare una ciocca di capelli che era uscita di posto ma la sua mano si soffermò sulla guancia tracciando lievemente le linee del volto e avvicinandosi le baciò la fronte dicendo: "Buona notte Sar."poi si alzò, spense la luce e uscì dalla stanza. Era in soggiorno e fissava il divano indeciso sul da farsi, era molto stanco e aveva bisogno di riposarsi, ma al solo pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto sognare decise che non sarebbe stata una buona idea; guardandosi intorno notò diverse fotografie che adornavano la sala, la maggior parte erano di Sara, poi ce ne erano un paio di quella che Nick suppose fosse la sua famiglia e altre della loro squadra scattate in qualche occasione particolare come le cene di beneficenza o di Natale, la sua attenzione si posò su di una in particolare, era una foto che ritraeva Sara e se stesso alla cena offerta dal dipartimento circa 3 anni prima poco dopo l'arrivo di Sara a Las Vegas. Nick sorrise al pensiero del loro primo incontro, era una giornata di sole e lui stava aiutando Grissom in un caso di presunto suicidio gettando dei manichini dal tetto dell'hotel mentre Sara era stata chiamata da Grissom per investigare sulla presunta colpevolezza di Warrick nel caso di Holly Gribbs **deve avermi preso per un idiota** pensò Nick **già, proprio come questa sera.che stupido che sono stato ad accettare il suo invito.** .continuando a guardare la foto pensò di quanto fosse strano di come il loro rapporto si era così facilmente e rapidamente instaurato e di quanto genuina e spontanea fosse la loro amicizia rispetto al rapporto che invece Sara aveva con Warrick, Catherine e con lo stesso Grissom, voglio dire, certo con Warrick non doveva essere stato facile, visto il motivo del suo arrivo a Las Vegas e con Catherine forse era entrato in gioco quel fattore chiamato "rivalità femminile" mentre con Grissom, beh, con Grissom certo non si può parlare di "persona socievole"..  
  
"Ora dovrò ucciderti."  
  
TBC 


	4. Capitolo4Incubi dal passato

"Ora dovrò ucciderti." i pensieri di Nick furono interrotti e sobbalzando si girò in direzione della voce e trovò Sara con un sorriso stanco sul volto che si avvicinava al divano. Sedendosi accanto a lui e posandogli una mano sul ginocchio notò la sua espressione pietrificata - "Nick, Nick sono io Sara, Nick rispondimi." sollevando pesantemente la testa lui rispose -"Sara?" - "Dio Nick, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto e solo che .io,.. tu,. beh.stai bene?" Nick annuì lievemente con la testa -"Sei sicuro? Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa da bere? Hai fame?" disse Sara stringendogli la spalla per cercare di tranquillizzarlo; Nick notò la mano di Sara sulla sua spalla, e la fisso negli occhi prima di dire.. " Mi dispiace."- confusa lei rispose "Ti dispiace per cosa?" - " La foto" disse lui mostrandole la cornice che aveva tenuto in mano e che ora aveva il vetro rotto e impregnato dal sangue. "Nick, ma sei ferito!" esclamò lei prendendogli la mano sanguinante "Dio non me ne ero neanche accorta, vado a prenderti delle garze e il disinfettante." - "No, non fa niente, è solo un graffio." -"Nick, te lo ho detto, è inutile discutere con me.ora tu rilassati ok?" disse prima di sparire dalla stanza. "Complimenti Stokes, un'altra bella figura da idiota.ma che ho nella testa eh? Ora di certo penserà che sono un codardo senza spina dorsale o magari..accidenti." disse stringendo i denti mentre Sara tornò nella stanza con l'occorrente per la medicazione. "Fammi vedere la mano Nick" disse lei sedendosi di fronte a lui sul tavolino da caffè - "Senti Sara, per la foto io posso." - " No Nick, non dirlo neanche, è stata colpa mia, non preoccuparti ok?" -"Ma."- "Niente ma.ora dammi la mano cosi posso medicarti." disse Sara con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, lui sospirò e aggiunse-"Me ne darai vinta qualcuna un giorno Sidle?"- "Mmm non lo so Stokes, è divertente vederti con quell'espressione del tipo "no, non è giusto uffi" sulla faccia."- "A volte sei sadica."- "Dici? Solo a volte?Ma sinceramente, come va?" chiese Sara con un espressione di preoccupazione sul volto - "Beh, mi sono fatto di peggio" rispose Nick muovendo la mano ora completamente fasciata.-"Non stavo parlando della mano."-"Lo so."-"Allora?"-"Beh, sto bene Sara."- "Andiamo Nick, sai che non è vero, e sai anche che puoi fidarti di me, siamo amici giusto?"-"Già, siamo amici."-"Nick?"-"Mi dispiace Sara, non mi va di parlarne adesso, sono molto stanco ma non posso dormire con questi incubi e."-"Ho capito Nick, se non ti fidi."-"Cosa? No, è solo che, è difficile parlarne Sara, è.è una cosa che non sa nessuno e.ed è una cosa del mio passato." Sara si alzò all'improvviso e si sedette sul divano accanto a Nick, lo guardò negli occhi e poi disse " Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a parlarmene se non vuoi, sappi solo che io sono qui Nick, e ci sarò sempre."- prese un lungo e profondo respiro poi cominciò. "E' successo tanto tempo fa..  
  
TBC 


End file.
